How Blam Chanderson Helped Glee
by withblackbirdsfollowingme
Summary: ...or a bunch of situations of how Sam, Mike, and Blaine helped members of the New Directions and others with ordinary problems. A series of one-shots.
1. Finn

_Hello boys and girls, and welcome to this fic! I've just discovered what I believe to be an epic friendship: Blam Chanderson (Sam/Mike/Blaine friendship), and decided to do one of these one-shot stories with a whole bunch of the glee characters. _

_So, ladies and gentlemen, I present you with our first friend: Finn, of course. _

* * *

><p><strong>Finn<strong>

Blam Chanderson was possibly the most random thing that had ever happened to the New Directions. It wasn't intentional either; it just sorta happened. The three boys had gotten to know each other over rehearsing dance moves for Sectional's, that and the fact that Mike had insisted that Blaine and him were bros because the Asian Community was really that tight. Sam knew Mike from last year and had grown close to the Asian dancer, and Blaine and Sam had become friends after Blaine had apologized at least forty times for his outburst to him.

At first, Finn didn't know about the tight friendship that he was about to encounter; he only knew that he needed help. And quick. And the three boys had just happened to be there at the time.

It seemed as though Puck thought it would be funny to leave glue on his pants from Art class, and that it'd be even funnier to not tell him and let him sit in one of the choir room chairs, completely unnoticed.

Finn sat down, right next to Rachel like he usually did, and indulged through a rather boring glee rehearsal; Mr. Schue just went on and _on _about how some people didn't choose songs within their range, and they were completely off key throughout the entire song, and that that wasn't good. And a whole bunch of other stuff that Finn didn't really pay attention to because he was looking at Rachel and smiling at her with that big goofy smile.

Mr. Schue then proceeded to explain, using something that he learned last year from Jacob - that no kids liked it when he rapped. So he started rapping to a Pittbull song, and to be frankly honest, it _sucked_.

"Wow," Santana breathed after a moments of silence, "That just…" She probably didn't continue because she honestly couldn't figure out what to tell the glee director.

"Sucked?" Mercedes offered, looking back at Mr. Schue. Most kids nodded in agreement, because it honestly did. As if a white teacher rapping and beat boxing like a poser with some jocks pausing to look at them wasn't bad enough, they all knew that most of them would be getting a slushie later. And that sucked even worse.

Lucky, Mr. Schue didn't seem mad, glad, even, "You guys see? That's why straying from your range is a bad thing!" As soon after he said that, the bell rung behind him, signaling the end of their rehearsal.

Most of the kids got out of their chairs, heading to lunch. Blaine murmured something to Kurt, telling him to go ahead, because he wanted to talk to Sam and Mike about something. Kurt just rolled his eyes, but gave his boyfriends cheek a light peck before leaving. Tina and Mercedes walked out together, talking about the lunch that day.

"Finn, I need to speak to you about that…issue that we had earlier, so if-" Rachel had begun, getting out of her chair and rounding on Finn, but paused as she saw her boyfriends look of pure discomfort. "…what's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned.

Finn just smiled. "Oh, nothing. I…uh…dropped my pencil, and I have to get it for lunch! So you can, uh…go ahead of me?" he said nervously, pretending to look for the imaginary pencil without actually getting out of his chair.

Rachel stared at Finn. "Why do you need a pencil for lunch?" she asked slowly in a dangerously low voice.

Finn just looked to the side for a moment before smiling cheesily again. "I…uh…," he looked at Rachel with a fake expression of anger. "How I eat my lunch is my business!" he snapped, causing Rachel to stare at him with awkwardness lingering off of her.

"Uh…okay then…come to lunch when you find your, uh….pencil?" she asked, shrugging and turning around, practically speed walking out of the choir room.

Once she left, Finn started to jerk around in his chair, thrashing around and trying to get off of it, but the glue was, of course, the super-sticky-stuck-to-your-fingers-and-I-can't-get-it-off-without-ripping-off-my-skin type.

Puck practically rolled on the floor laughing once he saw Finn jerking around like a maniac. "Okay, okay, _so_ worth it! I mean, look at you!" Puck got in front of him, pointing and laughing like a child.

Finn scowled, standing up in the chair with a hunched back and charging at Puck. But Puck leaped away, running through the choir room doors and out into the hallway. Finn stopped running as soon as he saw other students walking around, knowing full well that they'd take pictures of the T-rex of a kid stuck to his chair.

The mohawked teen out in the hallway just crackled with laughter as he walked away, toward the cafeteria where Rachel would no doubt be telling her friends about Finn and his need to 'find his pencil for lunch'.

Finn trudged back to his former position, setting his chair back on the floor. Luckily, there were three other boys inside of the choir room who noticed Finn and his dilemma. Mike, Sam, and Blaine shared a glance with each other, then looked over at the now depressed Finn, who weakly attempted to get out of his chair.

"Hey, uh….," Sam headed over to Finn, with Mike and Blaine following him. "Do you need help?" he asked, glancing over the large teen.

Finn looked over at the three, before trying one last time to get out of his chair, but ultimately failing. "Uh…," Finn sighed. Neither of the three - well, Blaine sorta did - had anything against him, and they looked like they wanted to help, so…, "Yeah. I need help. Puck didn't tell me I had glue on my butt when I left Art, so he let me sit in a chair. Yeah. Some best friend," he grumbled, adding an eye roll.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "How did you get glue on your butt?" he asked suspiciously, sharing a weirded out glance with Sam and Blaine.

Finn shifted. "It's…complicated to explain."

_Puck and Finn sat together, sticking pieces of cardboard onto a slate of wood. Puck looked over at Finn, an eyebrow raised. _

"_And you're _sure_ that this'll get us an A?" Puck asked, looking at the crappy piece of 'art' that Finn had told him to do, telling him that they'd definitely get an A for it. _

_Finn rolled his eyes and grinned. "Uh, yes! This is totally art!" he said, completely sure of himself. _

_The art teacher strolled by their table, widening his eyes at their 'art'. "That's terrible! F!" he exclaimed, shaking his head and walking off. Puck slowly turned to glare at Finn. Finn shrugged, before getting up. _

"_I need to wash my hands," he said, before starting to walk away around Puck. Puck turned, a glue bottle in hand, before squirting Finn's exposed butt with the extra sticky glue. Finn's eyes widened in realization a little two late. _

Finn just frowned, while the three other boys just looked completely bewildered. After yet another failed attempt to getting out of the chair, Finn sat back.

"…okay, so Puck squirted your butt with glue…for revenge?" Blaine asked, blinking slowly.

Finn nodded, his stomach growling. "Yep. Now can you three help me out here? I'm hungry!" he complained, twisting in his chair.

The three shrugged. Sam turned, going to his bag to grab something, while Mike and Blaine just looked at how _stuck _Finn's pants were, which was pretty close. Suddenly Sam returned, with peanut butter in hand.

Finn looked at Sam like he just told him he was a woman. "Why the heck do you have peanut butter in your bag?" he asked, widening his eyes.

Sam just looked at Finn. "Peanut butter is amazing. I never leave home without it!" Sam said cheerfully, practically skipping over to Finn's chair. "Oh wait, I need a spoon-" Sam started to say, before Mike randomly dug one out of his jean pocket and handed it to Sam. Sam nodded. "Yes." Was all he said, before beginning to spread it over the edge of Finn's seat.

Finn just looked _uncomfortable_, to say the least. "This is really weird, man. I mean, Jacob makes me feel like I do whenever a strange dude is talking to me, but this is sort of…worse!" he whined as soon as Sam was finished.

Handing the peanut butter and spoon to Blaine, who soon started digging into the peanut butter with his finger, thankfully. Sam turned back to Finn, a triumphant smile on his face.

Finn struggled some to get out of his chair, before the _back of his pants_ ripped off, revealing his Thomas the Train underwear.

"Oh, crap!" Finn gasped, turning around in circles like a dog trying to get it's tail; attempting to get a better view of his pants. "Okay, so that didn't help at all! I just have peanut butter all over my pants!" he snapped, stomping like a two year old.

Blaine shrugged. "Peanut butter usually solves all of the worlds problems."

Finn just scowled, before hissing angrily, "Great. Just freaking great. Everyone will see my underwear! Stupid Puck!"

Blaine just bit his bottom lip. "Well…you can burrow Mr. Schue's dancing pants, you know…" His eyes drifted over to the sparkling, sequenced purple pants that hung over the chair in the back.

Finn just looked over at the pants with a horrified look on his face. "No. No way."

* * *

><p>Finn walked miserably down the halls, Mr. Schue's pants glimmering and lighting up everything around him with a sparkly purple glow.<p>

Blaine skipped beside him, "Oh, don't worry! You don't look _that _ridiculous!" the shorter boy purred, seeming to be completely enjoying the idea of his 'sorta' revenge. But another look at how miserable the lanky kid looked made Blaine have a cold stab of sympathy for him.

Sam grinned. "You look like a disco maniac!" he laughed, glancing briefly at Mike who smirked in approval.

"Thanks," Finn mumbled, sniffing. The other boys shared a brief glance with each other.

"Well…if it helps…we'll…you know, uh…be seen with you," Mike said, looking at the bummed teen with pity clearly evident in his gaze.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I mean, me, Mike, and Blaine will be like…there!" he quipped cheerfully.

Blaine sighed, "Well, if it helps, you can still beat up Rick the Stick, you know, so…don't be worried about him, I guess!"

Finn just groaned. "Well, whatever. Thanks, I guess. I don't really know how you helped me, but…" he sighed with a miserable tone in his voice.

No, the rest of the day probably wasn't going to be good, but at least the other three boys would attempt to be _seen_ with him. He had a feeling that Rachel would avoid him like the plague when she saw these pants, and that the rest of the glee club would be completely embarrassed. Like they usually were around the people who magically managed to be bigger losers than themselves.

"Haha! Hudson's caught the gay!"

"…is Finn from the 70's? Like, when did he get his time machine?"

"…please don't sit by me…"

"This is even better than him being stuck to the chair."

No, the rest of the day wasn't going to be awesome. At all. He sighed. But at least he knew that he had three friends to be seen with.

* * *

><p><em>...or better known as how Blam Chanderson pretty much didn't help Finn. <em>

_Well...they did, because...urgh, I need to stop talking to myself._

_Review, please!_


	2. Rachel

_Ah, good to be back! Well, here's another one-shot, this time with Rachel. Now, this one takes place a few days before the cannon Sectionals, before the whole 'Kurt-cheated-on-the-ballad' mishap. So, Sam and Rachel are still here. Chess._

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

Rachel knew that she wasn't the best dancer in the New Directions. She wasn't the worst, not like Finn, but she wasn't honestly the top five best dancers in the club either. She was sorta like Kurt; one key dance move.

Rachel sat through glee rehearsal, watching as Mr. Schue continued to drill everyone on everything that they needed to practice for Regional's. Usually, she listened ever so intently in these lessons, not wanting to miss a single thing. But today, her mind was on her dancing. No doubt that Mike would come up with some hard dance moves for everyone to learn.

"Alright guys, let's get to the auditorium for our musical number!" Mr. Schue called, walking out of the choir room doors with everyone else in tow. Rachel sighed, for once not even excited to get outside and sing a nice musical number, _Marry the Night_, in which Tina had suggested that her and Kurt sing it.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, sighing, and trudging with the New Directions toward the auditorium. It seemed like nothing to get worked up over; not being able to dance better than her fellow glee clubbers, but she was Rachel _freaking _Berry. So it obviously meant something to her. Because, in all honesty, why would Broadway even _consider _a girl who can't dance for their shows?

Once the Asian started singing, _"I'm gonna marry the night…", _Rachel fell behind her group for the first time since she joined the New Directions - which was, as everyone knows, in the very beginning - and felt like that bright star that was her aura died down a few notches.

* * *

><p>"….so I was all like, 'wah-tah!', and he was all like 'God no!', and it was <em>totally awesome<em>!" Rachel stopped burying her face in her hands, still in the auditorium, and looked up with tired eyes, seeing Mike, Blaine, and Sam all walking down the steps at the top of the rows of seats, talking about some giant ninja move or something.

She gasped, scrambling from the spotlight in the center of the stage, trying to get behind the curtains so she couldn't be seen. _No one _saw Rachel Barbra Berry at her weakest point. Well, except maybe Finn. But only because she loved him.

"Dude, that's like…" She heard Sam start to say, before the tall blonde fumbled for a word.

"…totally awesome?" Blaine offered, grinning.

Sam nodded vigorously. "Yeah!"

"So," she heard Mike say, changing the subject, "What are we doing here again, Blaine?" he asked, looking up at Blaine, who was one stair step behind Sam and Mike.

Blaine grinned. "You know, just wanted to hang out on the stage for awhile. It's hard to get some guys time in the choir room with the girls and Kurt gossiping," he said cheerily, now reaching the stage.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know right? They're always talking about some stuff about relationships and all, and sometimes that's cool, but other times…it's boring,"

Mike sighed, "Yeah." But, suddenly, he looked up, looking at his two friends. "Hey, did anyone else realize that Rachel wasn't there? In the choir room, I mean?"

Sam blinked slowly, "Yeah…but I thought she went pee or something. That girl has the bladder of an old man," Rachel scowled, shifting.

"I so do not..." she hissed underneath her breath.

Blaine shrugged, "Thought Finn knew where she was. Not that I have anything against him or anything - well, actually, I sorta do - but anyway, it's like he has a radar or something on her, or like he knows where she is all the time."

Rachel frowned. _Does it really look like that? _

Sam started doing something that looked like him jogging backwards. "Well, wherever she is, I'm sure she's fine, but anyways-" Suddenly, Sam accidentally knocked into the piano that was in front of where she was hiding, causing it to roll over to her and bump into her, which then warranted a shriek of surprise from her.

Mike looked alert immediately. "Wait," he gasped, walking toward the piano and looking at it suspiciously. "Piano's don't scream." he said after a few moments of silence.

"Actually," Blaine squeaked, scrambling right behind Mike, "I think that was a shriek."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "A squeal maybe?"

Mike rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "No, guys. I meant, there's someone _behind_ the piano," he said, gesturing to the piano again. Sam and Blaine just went 'ooh', and nodded.

Sam peeked over the piano, seeing Rachel curled on the floor, looking like she was trying to hide herself underneath it.

"Found Rachel," Sam called over his shoulder, almost looking like he wanted to climb over the piano's top, but pausing when he saw that that'd be pretty ridiculous.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, peeking over the side of the piano. "Oh, hi Rachel!" he said cheerfully, waving at the small girl.

Rachel crawled away from the piano, huffing, "Hey guys," she snapped a little harshly, feeling slightly guilty as she saw Mike shift away from the now fuming Rachel.

"Er…whatcha doin' down there, Rach?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as Rachel scowled.

"Urgh, it's nothing," she hissed, getting to her feet and dusting off her knees.

Blaine smiled gently, "Aw, it's okay, Rachel, you can tell us!" he said happily, being the bouncy puppy that he was.

Rachel sighed. The three guys were some of the best dancers in the glee club, and they probably wouldn't tell anyone else anything if she asked them not too.

"If I tell you guys something, can you _promise_ not to tell anyone else? Not even Kurt or Tina?" she asked, shooting glares at Blaine and Mike as she said their respective partners. The three boys nodded, seeming eager to learn a secret from one Rachel Berry.

Rachel gulped, getting ready to reveal this 'huge' (well, huge to her) secret: "I can't dance very well, and I need you guy's help," she said, opening her eyes to catch a glimpse of their faces.

Mike, Blaine, and Sam blinked slowly at Rachel, before suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter.

"W-wait, seriously? _That's_ the secret?" Blaine asked, giggling like a madman.

"Wow," Mike huffed after he stopped laughing, smiling a big, goofy smile.

"Rachel, you're not that bad of a dancer!" Sam exclaimed, holding his hand up to his mouth to stop the escalating laughs.

"You guys!" Rachel huffed, stomping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms over her chest, "It's not funny! I really need your help!" The laughter quieted down, until Mike nodded.

"Yeah, we'll help you. It's not that hard, 'cause Michael songs are easy to dance to, and you really only have to dance to two of them, because Man in the Mirror will have you in the dark through most of the song," Mike said, smiling softly.

Rachel smiled a huge smile. "Oh, wow, really you guys? I mean, you're really going to help me?" she asked, her eyes going glassy.

Sam shrugged. "Why wouldn't we?"

"And don't worry," Blaine spoke up, grinning, "We won't tell anyone else, because you asked us not to," Rachel ran up to them, before pausing.

"I'm going to hug you guys now." she said, doing what she always did before hugging other people. The three boys just inched towards her, before the four of them embarked on an epic group hug.

But, little did they know, a few days later, their preparations for Sectionals would be no use to Rachel.

But they helped anyway. Because they could.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was probably shorter than the other one-shot, but I still like this one. <em>


End file.
